In industrial manufacturing and assembly, electro-mechanical robots are often used to manipulate and connect individual components and subassemblies to form large, complex devices, for example, motor vehicles. An example of a manipulator robot is described in the international patent application No. WO2007/037130. The robot in this example generally includes
A support structure, first and second robot arms each having several arm portions that are connected and are rotatable with respect to one another, the arms connected to the support structure so the arms define a first axis of rotation that extend in respective first and second directions with respect to the support structure.
An object of the present invention is to propose an improvement to prior designs by providing a manipulator robot in which the first and second arms are able to cooperate with each other in a more efficient and versatile way.